YuGiOh meet Harry Potter
by dark-magician-gal
Summary: Another one of my cross-overs. Ryou, Yugi, Malik and Seto Kaiba are going to Hogwarts! Lord Voldemort plans to use duel monsters to kill Harry,and Yugi, Ryou and Marik must save him, and makes sure nobody finds out their secret! Please Review! CH4!
1. Arrival

Chapter One: Arrival  
  
Ryou Bakura was looking around the airport trying to find where his uncle and aunt were waiting for him.  
  
//Can you remind me again why we are here?//  
  
/Father got a letter that I was accepted into a school called Hogwarts School of Whichcraft and Wizardry. I don't really believe in this stuff but my Mother was a witch so I didn't want to disappoint her.../  
  
//Hogwarts? What kind of name is that?//  
  
Ryou shrugged. He actually had no idea about magic. The little shadow magic he knew wouldn't be enough to skip 5 grades! What was his father playing at?  
  
//When are we going back to Domino?//  
  
/I don't know, but It won't be soon/  
  
//Darn I should have taken Yugi's Millennium Puzzle when I had the chance! Domino was a hot spot for Millennium Items! Though Magic does sound pretty interesting... I can use it to kill that blasted Pharaoh! Mua ha ha ha ha...//  
  
Ryou scanned the terminal and spotted a beefy man holding a sign with the name "Bakura Ryou" on it. Ryou walked over to the man and his wife. His uncle introduced himself as Uncle Vernon, his aunt introduced herself as Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Follow me" Uncle Vernon said shortly. Ryou did what he was told and before he knew it, he was sitting in the back seat in a fancy BMW looking out the window. After what seemed like an eternity, the van passed a road called Privite Drive.  
  
//That's and unusual road for a street//  
  
/Yami, be quiet I'm about to get off/  
  
//It's hot in here, can you let me out of the ring for just five minutes?//  
  
/Sorry Yami I don't want to expose ourselves on the first day. Even Father doesn't know about you. Tell you what, when we find somewhere private, then I'll let you out. No Guarantees though./  
  
The car pulled into the driveway, Ryou looked at the house. "Number four Privet Drive" He read aloud.  
  
"Nice house." said Ryou politely as he walked in.  
  
/This place smells like Grandma's house/  
  
//It smells like Grandma//  
  
"Your cousin is out playing baseball with his friends right now, but your other cousin is waiting in the hallway" said Aunt Petunia quicky.  
  
"Thank you" he replied and dragged his suitcase into the hallway. What met Ryou's eyes was not was he expected. Unlike Uncle Vernon, his cousin was tall skinny, and had jet black hair,-like Yugi's seemed to defy all laws of gravity. "Uh... Hello my name is Ryou Bakura. You must be Harry Potter"  
  
"Nice to meet you Ryou I have a letter for you," said Harry. He handed Ryou the letter.  
  
Dear Mr. Bakura, It sayed  
  
We are pleased to imform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardey along with your companions Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba and Marik Ishtar. Inclosed is a list of the things you need.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
~ //Guess I still have a chance to get the puzzle after all!//  
  
Bakura was itching to get out of the ring. Ryou could feel it.  
  
"So, you're a wizard?" asked Harry  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"I must warn you about the Durslys. They don't like wizards."  
  
"Thank you for telling me that" Ryou said staring out into space.  
  
"You okay?" Harry asked. "You seem sort of preoccupied."  
  
"I'm fine," Ryou said. He would really have to limit his conversations with his yami to when nobody was around, or people would think he had an extremely short attention span. Harry looked up and frowned. "That's strange. It says here that you're to start term as a fifth year with some of your friends. But no one's ever skipped four whole years at Hogwarts to my knowledge.unless they've got immense power." Harry gave Ryou an odd look, but Ryou ignored it, or tried to at least.  
  
"Oh and by the way, here is your room." said Harry changing the subject.  
  
"BOYS It's dinner time!" came Aunt Petunia's shrill voice up the staris. "Get It before Dudley eats it all!"  
  
/Dudley must be my other cousin/  
  
//Sounds like a real fatty-just like his dad//  
  
/Bakura!/  
  
*  
  
Harry and Ryou kept their conversations to basic talk-nothing out of the ordinary. Ryou didn't mention anything about the Millennium Items, his yami, or Duel Monsters. Harry was careful to shut up about magic and anything that would get the Dursleys suspicious.  
  
The Dursleys took Ryou sightseeing a lot. They took him to the zoo, an amusement park, and a sports stadium, and tried to keep him apart from Harry. They didn't want Ryou to find out the secret about Harry. Little did they know, Ryou already knew.  
  
After a whole week had passed, Harry told Ryou to start packing up his stuff. Ryou still hadn't mentioned the fact that he was a wizard to the Dursleys. After all, Harry had already mentioned that the Dursleys didn't appreciate wizards. Ryou didn't want to make his stay worse than it already was. Dudley was fat and ate a lot. Aunt Petunia was prone to spying on neighbors from the window with her telescope. Uncle Vernon was usually cross or loud, or both. Bakura was on the verge of sending all of them to the Shadow Realm by the time they were supposed to leave.  
  
A Blue car stopped in front of the Dursleys front door. The tall boy inside it introduced himself as Ron Weasly and put his trunk into the car. "Thank you for having me" said Ryou to the Dursleys.  
  
"It was a pleasure" said Aunt Petunia with a tone a sarcasum.  
  
//Can I come out?//  
  
/.Fine. Just for a little while though./  
  
//Oh, I only need a minute or two.// Ryou didn't like the smirk that was mentally spreading widely across his yami's face, but he relinquished control anyway.  
  
Bakura smirked. "Don't worry. I'll make sure nothing.unfortunate happens to you when we return from that wizarding school. I should hate for you to turn into a frog or sprout antlers." This was all said in a fake sugary- sweet voice.  
  
Ryou groaned and took back control. Feeling it would be silly to stop and apologize, he climbed into the Jeep and peeked out the window.  
  
The Dursleys' faces had gone red. Dudley was mouthing wordlessly. Uncle Vernon was roaring something about how he was worse than Harry and ought to be locked up, while Aunt Petunia stammered random things and nearly fainted.  
  
Everybody burst out laughing at their antics, except for Ryou and Harry. Ryou promptly began communicating with Bakura as Mr. Weasley started up the car and zoomed off, while Harry watched Ryou suspiciously. With the return of Voldemort, anyone could be a spy. He felt a bit stupid doubting his own cousin, but it couldn't help it. He found it extremely odd how Ryou had seemingly switched from a caring and polite personality to a sarcastic and witty one in 0.2 seconds.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He was almost done with the spell that would allow him to call upon the Shadow Realm and any monsters willing to do his bidding. He quickly finished and called forth the Shadow Realm. The air crackled with excess energy and a void opened in the room, shadows spilling into the room.  
  
A strange-looking, silent creature slipped out of the void. "Who has awoken the Shadow Realm?" it asked.  
  
"It is I, Lord Voldemort," he said simply. The monster paused and nodded slowly.  
  
"So, Voldemort, what do you want with the duel monsters that reside within the Shadow Realm?"  
  
An evil grin spread over Voldemort's face. "I would like you to call the strongest team of evil duel monsters to hunt down the boy named Harry Potter, and kill him. Preferably before he reaches his destination, the school called Hogwarts."  
  
"Very well"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi walked into his room with a letter clutched in his hand. Yami was sitting on a swivel chair playing Yugi's Gameboy.  
  
"Dammit, Mario," he was muttering under his breath, "why won't you jump higher?"  
  
"Hey Yami, there's something I need to talk to you about"  
  
"Not right now, Yugi, I'm kinda busy."  
  
"It's important."  
  
"Uh-huh. I'm trying to rescue Princess Toadstool."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because someone has to."  
  
"Yami, this is important!"  
  
"Why is it so important?" asked Yami, furiously tapping away at the Gameboy. "Dammit, Mario, just go down the freakin' tube!"  
  
"Please Yami"  
  
"Talk to me later. I'm at the boss."  
  
Yugi sighed as he went back downstaris. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What was that?" asked Grandpa  
  
"Yami!" cried Yugi as he ran upstairs.  
  
Yami was sitting on the floor banging Yugi's Game Boy Advance on his head. "No no no!!! How could I loose??? I'm the King of Games!!! I can't loose! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"YAMI YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!!!" Yugi yelled. It didn't happen very often.  
  
"Ok what do you so desprately want to show me?"  
  
"This" Yugi handed him the letter ~  
  
To Mr Yugi Moto,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been invited to study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary. You are going to be a later starter, studying in the 6th year when you begin but most certain you will be able to catch up with the guidance of our wonderful staff at Hogwarts. School starts on September the First. You are expected to come by the school train. Your stationery list, train ticket and other important directions have been enclosed as well in the envelope. We await your return owl.  
  
From Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary.  
  
Yugi took out the rest of the things in the envelope.  
  
Stationery list:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6  
  
By Miranda Goshawk  
  
Dark Arts and how to defend yourself against them  
  
By Evlit Sennen  
  
History of Magic  
  
By Loscraf Liescaf  
  
Herbs' and Plants' Uses  
  
By Poterbs Hlants  
  
An Expert's Guide to Magical Beasts  
  
By Tethica Distrel  
  
Ancient Writings  
  
By Loswrit Ansen  
  
Foresee into the Mists  
  
By Crysir Millfor  
  
Train Ticket:  
  
King's Cross Platform 9 3/4 11:00 am sharp  
  
Directions:  
  
It would be advisable to be in Britain at least a week before school starts. You MUST NOT tell anyone other than your closest relatives where you are going for the privacy of the magical world!  
  
"Guess I'll just have to tell Grandpa" said Yugi  
  
"Why must you be so gulable? This could be a trick to get your puzzle!" Yami reacted at once  
  
"Hey look! There's more," Yugi said shaking the envolope. A peice of paper fell out; he read it. Yugi grinned.  
  
"What are you so happy about?"  
  
"Ryou, Seto and Marik are coming too!" 


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley  
  
Mokuba Kaiba, the 11 year old little brother of Kaiba corps CEO was currently begging his brother to let him go to Hogwarts with him.  
  
~Mokuba's POV~  
  
"Pleeeeeese can we go???"  
  
"No" came the reply. OK time for some puppy dog eyes! Seto can't resist those! First of all, the traditional Puppy dog eyes number one.  
  
"Puhleeeeeeeese can we go???" This time I said it with puppy dog eyes!  
  
"Firstly, I have a world-wide corporation to manage, and secondly, those eyes are getting old I won't fall for those again." Darn! I knew this was gonna happen... Good thing I invented some new puppy-dog eyes! Puppy-dog eyes number two! A combination of Puppy-dog eyes number one, and kneeling on the floor practically begging cutely. One I picked up from Yugi.  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese??????????????" ULTRA CUTE PUPPY-DOG EYES! Seto can't resist those! I can see it all written on his face: Must resist puppy-dog eyes!  
  
"Fine then, I've made new technology which allows Kaiba corp. technology to work in Hogwarts"  
  
"YAHOO!!!" I knew it will work!  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
Seto turned around in his swivel chair and smiled to himself while Mokuba starts running around obviously hyper. "all right Mokuba, calm down. Get your stuff packed. We will be leaving to Diagon Alley in two hours on my blue-eyes white dragon jet" said Seto still smiling.  
  
*  
  
"Dammit Link, why can't you jump when I want you to? At least Mario can jump!" Yami muttered while playing Game cube.  
  
"Let's go Yami!" said Yugi for the tenth time.  
  
"Fine then... GOOD-BYE LINK,KIRBY,PIKACHU AND MARIO!!!" Yami practically screamed thinking about what life would be like without "modern games".  
  
"Yami!!!"  
  
*  
  
Ryou looked at his list and decided that he should get his wand first. Ryou had let his Yami out of the ring in spirit form and he was currently looking at a shop window drooling over an amazingly sharp dagger. Ryou could tell that Bakura wanted to steal it.  
  
/No/  
  
//But Ryou, look how sharp it is!//  
  
/No Bakura/  
  
//C'mon! I promise-I'll TRY not to use it on the Pharaoh//  
  
/You are not having that thing, and that is FINAL!/  
  
//Firstly, It is not a THING it is the best knife in the world and secondly you are making it sound like the destiny board!//  
  
Bakura took one last look at the shining blade, then vanished into the ring.  
  
"First, I need a wand..." Ryou read from the list.  
  
"You don't have a wand???" Harry asked amazed.  
  
"Uh... no. Do you know where I can get one?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Oh a wand shop called Olivanders."  
  
"Oh, ok-Hi Yugi!"  
  
Yugi Moto turned around and waved. "Hey Ryou going to Hogwarts too?"  
  
"Yeah! And... Yugi I would like you to meet my cousin, Harry Potter. Harry, meet Yugi Moto, Champion in Duelist Kingdom and Battle City."  
  
"Pleasure," Harry said and shook Yugi's hand not knowing what Ryou was talking about.  
  
"So, Little Yugi, we meet again" Yugi spun around. There, standing behind them were, Marik Ishtar and the Kaiba Brothers, all three, holding a Hogwarts supply list.  
  
"Lemme guess, Hogwarts?" Yugi asked  
  
"Yep," Marik replied.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry suddenly yelled.  
  
"Hello Harry! What's up?" The bushy haired female asked.  
  
"That's what I wanted to ask you! You and Ron's letters sucked."  
  
"Well you know, Dumbledore..." Hermione turned around and looked at Ryou, Yugi, Marik, Seto and Mokuba. "Oh! you must be the new exchange students from Japan!"  
  
"That's right. But Ryou here used to live England, and Marik is Egyptian," explained Yugi.  
  
"Exchange student?" Marik whispered to Ryou. "What the heck is she talking about?" Ryou shrugged.  
  
"Can you introduce yourselves?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Uh... yes! I'm Yugi this is Ryou," Yugi grabbed Ryou and pushed him forward.  
  
"How do you do?" Ryou said.  
  
"This is Seto Kaiba and his brother Mokuba," Marik butted in.  
  
"That's Kaiba to you, Ishtar. And that dope over there is Marik," said Seto  
  
"Hey!" Marik complained.  
  
"Seto Kaiba? The CEO of Kaiba corp. and the creator of duel disc?" Hermione asked amazed.  
  
"The one and only," Seto said proudly. "Now if you don't mind, I have work to do. See you at King's Cross." With those words, Mokuba and Seto walked away.  
  
"May I join in?" Ron asked as he walked over to them  
  
"Hi Ron."  
  
"Hello again," said Ryou putting on a friendly smile.  
  
"Nice meeting you guys, but we have to buy wands," Yugi said hurriedly  
  
"But you haven't gotten any magical education before this?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Nope." Marik said.  
  
"And they're letting you skip to 6th year already?" asked Ron incredulously.  
  
//What, so you think that we're dumb idiots?// was the indignant response from Yami Bakura.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore said that the teachers would help us catch up," said Yugi. "He thought that it would be better if we were with students the same age as us."  
  
"You're going to have a lot of catching up to do, it's hard enough going at a regular pace. You'll have to go through six years of studying in one year!" Ron said.  
  
//He's officially a moron.//  
  
"I know, you guys can get your wands first! It's always exciting to see. Here, come this way," said Harry, turning left. They stopped outside a narrow and shabby shop. Peeling gold letters over the door read Olivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. "It's a bit creepy," Yugi commented, as they walked inside. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, with a spindly chair in the corner. An old man had just come from the back. His pale eyes slid over the newcomers.  
  
//Stupid old man//  
  
/Watch your mouth, Bakura. You are way older then he'll ever be!/  
  
//Hey, I just said he was stupid!//  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter! How nice to see you again. Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, am I not correct? It was one of the more unusual combinations. And Mr. Weasley, willow, unicorn tail hair, fourteen inches? Putting it to good use? Now, what have we here? You'll be needing wands, am I not correct?" He rubbed his hands together in anticipation.  
  
//So freaky dude knows Harry Potty?// Yami Bakura said sarcastically  
  
/Yami shup up/  
  
"I think I'll have you go first," Mr. Ollivander said, pointing at Yugi. He began to measure Yugi, from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand. Recently, I've found some old wands in the back of my shop. They contain different magical cores, ones that I've never used before. It must have been my great-great- great-great- grandfather's doing."  
  
"Cherrywood, 12 inches, with a hair from a sphinx! Go on, try it." As Yugi lifted the wand, he felt a warm power rushing through his body. He lifted the wand up high, and brought it swishing down. Red and gold sparks flew out of the tip, lighting up the whole room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione gave cheers and clapped loudly.  
  
"Now you with the white hair," he pointed at Ryou "No need to be shy."  
  
//Must resist tempation to send to shadow realm...//  
  
Ryou stepped forward. He, too, tried several wands before he was successful. It was made out of ebony, and had one unicorn tail hair. White and gold sparks flew out of the end and vanished when they hit him. Mr. Ollivander was very pleased. Bakura took over, muttered a few words and a man-eater-bug was summoned. He sent it back but didn't give control back to Ryou. Insted he turned to Marik.  
  
"Long time no see, Ishtar..." Bakura said smirking.  
  
"Talk to me later you fool. Can't you see we are surounded by people?" Marik whispered.  
  
Bakura sighed and gave Ryou control. Harry was sure that Ryou had changed just like the night they left the Dursleys. He knew it!  
  
"Is something wrong Harry?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Uh... no everythings fine"  
  
Malik was next. He ended up with a wand made out of papyrus reed, containing a griffin's hair. They paid seven galleons each and exited the shop.  
  
"Wow!" Ron exclaimed. "That was cool, getting to see people try out wands again. I still remember when I got my own wand. I'll never forget it, nearly burned his hair off with the wrong one!" 


	3. Trouble on the Train

INPORTANT NOTICE: I've decided to use the Japanese names for Bakura and Marik. Bakura will be Ryou and Marik will be Malik. Sorry for the confusion but I am too lazy to put "Yami" after their names. Also one of my reviewers asked me if Seto is important in this story. Don't worry, my story isn't going to be focused on Seto Kaiba, but he will play an important role for the YGO characters to be able to duel in Hogwarts, though, there might be something else coming too... Sorry to slow you down. Now, on with this chappy.  
  
Bakura: You only got about 9 reviews...  
  
Dark-Magician-Gal: Yep 7 kind people took some of their precious time to review!  
  
Ryou: She's got a point there...  
  
Bakura: Shut up...  
  
Chapter 3: Trouble on the Train  
  
When they returned to the Leaky Cauldron two hours later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were pleasantly surprised to see Hagrid. They seemed to know him very well and were friends of his.  
  
They dropped all of their shopping bags into vacant chairs and collapsed down into the chairs at Hagrid's table. For some odd reason Ryou had been delighted with the joke shop. This was puzzling because they had talked for quite some time while shopping for the rest of their supplies, and he seemed like the type of person who liked books, like Hermione. But when they had entered Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Ryou and Malik had been fascinated with all of the things that had strange or nasty effects.  
  
"Where're Seto and Mokuba?" Yugi asked. His yami had brought it up, and now that he thought about it, they hadn't seen either one of them since they split up quite a while ago.  
  
"Came half an hour ago," Hagrid replied. "Said that he wanted to spend the rest of the month back in Japan, something to do with his company. You should have seen all the books that they bought. Nearly the whole bookshop!" He chuckled, and then looked at his pocket watch. "Blimey, look at the time! I'd better get going now. Dumbledore wants me to report on how everything's going. I guess I'll see you all at Hogwarts, so take care until then!"  
  
He took his cans of flesh eating slug repellent and strode out of the building. The light was momentarily blocked by his huge form in the doorway, and then he was gone.  
  
Five days had passed since Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Seto and Mokuba got their wands. Ryou bought an owl before they left diagon alley, and called her Vyra. Yugi decided to start practicing some spells and to his amazement, he was great! Seto started building a new device that would let Kaiba corp. technology work in Hogwarts and Mokuba tried his luck with a broom, though he fell off a few times. Harry, Ron, and Hermione told them all about their previous years at Hogwarts and their encounters with Lord Voldemort. They also filled them in on the magical world. Luckily, they didn't notice too much whenever a yami took over, which, surprisingly, wasn't that much at all. Finally, it came to the day when they had to go to Hogwarts. Though, Yugi and the others were having a little trouble getting onto the train...  
  
"You're telling me to just run into the wall?" Yugi exclaimed incredulously staring at the perfectly looking solid wall between platforms 9 and 10.  
  
"To keep the muggles out," said Mrs. Weasly kindly. "Remember just run straight into the wall."  
  
//Are you sure Yugi?//  
  
/Uh huh/  
  
//Then let's go//  
  
Yugi pushed his trolley and ran into the wall dividing platforms 9 and 10.  
  
~  
  
"I have a headache," Yugi moaned as he boarded the train. He made the mistake of running way too fast and closing his eyes. That resulted in passing through the barrier and bumping head-first into the wall.  
  
"Here, use these," Seto handed him a box of headache pills. It said "MADE BY KAIBA CORPERATION" in bold letters on the side.  
  
"But it's 10,000 mg!" Yugi exclaimed. Seto merely shrugged.  
  
"I take a heavy dosage."  
  
"Alright then." Yugi also shrugged and took a few pills.  
  
"I can't wait till we get to duel again!" said Ryou as he sat on his seat.  
  
"Yeah my big brother's dueling system is the greatest!" Mokuba said proudly.  
  
"I'll bet you 10 galleons that your laptop will break down as soon as we enter Hogwarts," Harry told Seto marveling at the high-tech laptop computer Seto was typing furiously at.  
  
'Fine," Seto replied. He didn't look worried at all. Maybe even amused. 'Sucker' Harry and Seto both thought.  
  
A moment later, the compartment door slid open and there, stood Draco Malfoy, and his associates, Crabbe and Goyal.  
  
"So, you people are the new mudblood exchange students from Japan," Draco smirked. "Father has told me all about you. Apparently, you," He pointed to Yugi, Ryou and Malik. "...possess great powers. I'd like to see them," He continued sarcastically. "By the way, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."  
  
"I don't like your attitude Malfoy," Malik spoke coolly. "So how about you just back off and mind your own business."  
  
"We'll get you later. Crabbe, Goyal, let's get out of here." Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyal then exited.  
  
"Jerks!" Malik muttered to himself.  
  
"Who were they?" Yugi asked Harry. Harry, who was about to pull out his wand and curse Malfoy, told them about the 4 houses and how bad the Slytherins were.  
  
"You see, Gryffindors are the brave ones, Ravenclaws are usually smart, Hufflepuffs are fair and are easy to get along with, though they can be pushovers sometimes-"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"-ok ok... and there's Slytherin which is the worst of all three," Ron finished.  
  
The lady with the food cart came later. "Anything off the trolley, dears?" she asked. Harry and Mokuba went to get the food. They came back with armloads of Pumpkin Pasties, Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of strange things that Yugi had never seen in his life.  
  
Suddenly. Out of nowhere, 5 duel monsters appeared. The Dark Elf, The Dark Necrofear, The Earl of Demise, Neo the Magic Swordsman and The Man-Eater Bug. Ryou and Yugi gasped and instantly, their Yamis took over. Malik started chanted a protection spell holding his Millennium Rod behind his back.  
  
"Kill the boy!" The Dark Necrofear commanded, pointing at Harry. The monsters prepared to strike. Hermione fainted, and Harry and Ron's mouths were hanging wide open. Yami was shocked, but Bakura was the one who took was most affected-his favorite monsters were attacking him.  
  
"Dark Magician Girl!" Yami yelled. The Millennium Puzzle glowed and the Dark Magician Girl appeared. She blasted the Man-Eater Bug with her wand and it returned to the shadow realm.  
  
"Come on, Tomb Robber. Help me!" Yami yelled frustrated. He didn't want to summon the Dark Magician for backup. That would mean putting Mahaado in danger; Mahaado had done enough for him already. He owed him a life.  
  
/Bakura snap out of it! I know you hate these monsters turning their back on you, but you have to help or else we will all be dead!/ Ryou pleaded his yami.  
  
//Fine then// Bakura sighed.  
  
The Millennium Ring glowed a bright gold. Bakura muttered a few words and a huge Black Hole appeared sucking all the monsters in, then the hole disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The Duel Monsters may have failed me, but the these won't!" A cold high voice said.  
  
"I'll send in the Dementors right away, sir," said Wormtail , who was shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Yes, yes, the resistance on the train shall fall to these... Most of them seem to have a troubling past... Especially the one who cast the spell to destroy those monsters." Voldemort said to Wormtail. Then, he laughed evilly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry's scar sent excruciating pain all over his body.  
  
"Those monsters were sent... by Voldemort..." Harry gasped in pain.  
  
"Harry you okay?" Ron asked worried.  
  
/Bakura, I will now open the mind-link, so Yugi, Marik, Malik and Yami will be able to communicate in our thoughts./  
  
//Fine by me.//  
  
~So, Ryou opened the mind link?~  
  
~~You didn't have to destroy my Dark Magician Girl Tomb Robber~~  
  
*At least we're safe-for now*  
  
//Who invited you?//  
  
"Uh... Yugi what's that?" Malik asked. Yugi spun around. There, standing in the doorway, was a black hooded creature, with a cold rattling breath. The compartment fell cold and the lights went out, and Ryou could here yelling and screaming. He was in a pool of swirling darkness, and there, he saw his mother and his beloved sister being swallowed by the darkness. He couldn't reach them. The screams were louder, and louder...  
  
Bakura was back. Back in the village called Kura Eruna. There, he watched the villagers being killed one after another. His friends, his family. He wanted it to stop, but his legs were glued to the spot by his own fear. "NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ryou," Ryou heard voices around him and then felt somebody shaking him. "RYOU WAKE UP DAMMIT!" Reality Check: That voice was Malik. Ryou slowly opened his eyes. Sure enough, Malik was looking at him as if he was an alien or something. "You okay?" Malik looked concerned. Ryou was laying on the floor on the compartment. The lights were back on and it was warm again. Despite that, Ryou was still shivering.  
  
"What happened?" Ryou stood up. He felt very weak.  
  
"Well, those hooded freaks entered the room, and you fainted and started twitching, Mokuba started crying, and then Harry stood up and this horse- thingy appeared out of his wand, and it blasted those guys away," Malik explained. Before Ryou could reply, Hermione, who was now awake, stuffed a big chunk of chocolate into his mouth. Mokuba was in a corner with Seto looking teary-eyed.  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay Ryou!" Yugi smiled happily, his mouth full of chocolate.  
  
"It's ok Mokie, I promise you we will never see that orphanage again..." Said Seto trying to comfort his little brother.  
  
"MOKIE???" Malik said in fits of laughter.  
  
"I think it's cute!" said Hermione.  
  
"But..." Ryou started. Harry smiled. He had a lot of explaining to do.  
  
An hour had passed. Seto was again, typing furiously on his laptop. Mokuba was sugar high due to all that chocolate Harry gave him, Ryou felt a little better when Harry told him that he also fainted on his first encounter over dementors, though Bakura was still depressed. Yugi taught Ron and Hermione the rules of duel monsters, and gave them a demonstration by dueling Malik. Of course, he won. Night fell, and the students changed into their robes.  
  
"THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS WILL BE IN HOGSMEAD STATION SHORTLY. PLEASE CHANGE INTO ROBES AND GET READY TO EXIT THE TRAIN." The announcer yelled into the mike.  
  
The train made a stop in Hogsmead station and the students got off. Yugi, Ryou, Seto, Malik and Mokuba stared at the Hogwarts castle.  
  
"Come on, let's go," The 5 went into a boat and sailed over to the Hogwarts castle and to the dangers that await them.  
  
Dark-Magician-Gal: Sorry it took so long to update! Please Review!!! ^__^ 


	4. The Sorting Ceremony and a Chat with the...

NOTICE: IN THIS STORY, MALIK STILL HAS THE M. ROD AND YUGI HAS THE M.EYE. (In the Pharaoh's Memory series, Bakura gives Yugi the eye, even though in the end of battle city Malik gives Yugi the rod, I still want Malik to have in this story.) Thanks now, on with this chapter.  
  
(Oh yeah, Ryou doesn't die in battle city. After Mai wakes up, Yugi and the gang go look for Ryou. He turns out in the kitchen surrounded by food. He said when he woke up; he was lying in a bed, hungry!)  
  
Key: /blah/=Ryou //blah//=Bakura ~blah~=Yugi ~~blah~~=Yami *blah*=Malik (Blah) =sorting hat Well, you get the point...  
  
Chapter 4: The Sorting Ceremony and a Chat with the Headmaster  
  
"Firs'-years this way!" Called Hagrid. Mokuba went over to Hagrid with some other first year students. Unlike them, Mokuba was extremely excited-more like ecstatic.  
  
"Later Mokuba."  
  
"Bye Seto ^__^" Mokuba called over the crowd. As they were getting onto the coaches, Ryou and Malik were talking about some of the new duel monster cards that were just released when Yugi said:  
  
"It's cool how the carriages just move without anything pulling them."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Ryou "They're pulled by those black horse thingies."  
  
"I don't see anything, do you see them Malik?"  
  
"Yes I do..."  
  
"So, you've seen death?" Asked Seto. "Just out of curiosity," he added noticing the surprised look on Yugi and Ryou's faces.  
  
"Well, what does death have to do with this?" Malik asked putting up his best This-is-none-of-your-business-look.  
  
"Only people who have seen death can see the Thestrals," said Hermione knowledgeably. Ron just nodded. He had been very quiet after the encounter over the duel monsters on the train-of course; Ron just thought they were some new magical creatures which wanted to kill them all.  
  
"Oh," Yugi said shortly as he got into the carriage.  
  
~so that's why Ryou was so upset about the dementors~  
  
~~Let's not talk too much about it right now, Yugi~~  
  
~Good idea~  
  
*~Harry's POV~*  
  
I know the new students are hiding something. I felt something as soon as those creatures on the train appeared. I don't know why I'm saying this, but from all I know, they could be spies for Voldemort, and I can't risk anything happening to Ron and Hermione. Of course, they aren't saying anything about what happened on the train, Hermione was too polite to say anything. Ron is probably freaked out, so he's kept his mouth shut too. Once I get back to Hogwarts, I'm going to Dunbledore-and I'm going to get a good exclamation. I may have gotten over Sirius's death, but if any more of my friends die, I won't. I'm going to get Dumbledore to tell me, whether he likes it or not!  
  
*~Normal POV~*  
  
Yugi, Seto, Malik and Ryou entered the Great Hall, to almost be hit by a couple of water balloons thrown by Peeves the Poltergeist.  
  
"PEEVES!!!!!! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT! DO YOU WANT ME TO TELL THE HEADMASTER???" Yelled an old woman wearing a long pointy hat.  
  
"189 times..." Harry muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Professor McGonagall has threatened to tell the Head Master about Peeve's pranks for 189 times," Harry replied.  
  
"How'd ya keep count?" asked Ron.  
  
"It's just a little hobby" Peeves was now whizzing around terrorizing the 3rd years with balloons filled with paint.  
  
"PEEVES IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE THI- Oh, hello excuse me, I'm Professor McGonagall you must be the new students from Domino City," She said noticing Yugi, Seto, Ryou and Malik. "Oh yes, you need to be sorted into your houses! Follow me," Professor McGonagall led them into through the Great Hall, and into a line of first year students.  
  
"Hey Big Brother," Mokuba greeted the teenage CEO. Dumbledore sat up on his seat and the Hall fell silent. Dumbledore opened his mouth and closed it again making sure that EVERYBODY was listening. "Wow... he's a bit like you when you enter Kaiba Corporation, everyone falls silent," Mokuba commented loudly. Seto gave him a 'Shut up or I'll make you look' and Mokuba went silent too. While most of the student's eyes were on Dumbledore, a lot of the girls-including Cho Chang's eyes were fixed on Seto Kaiba.  
  
"As I was saying, we have some new exchange students from Japan. They will be starting in the 6th year and I want everyone to make them feel at home. Please give a warm welcome to Yugi Mouto, Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtar Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba," said Dumbledore with a warm smile. The students clapped, but the Slytherins just looked at Malik in disgust. The Sorting Hat then started singing his song.  
  
"He'd better not be in Slytherin," said Malfoy as the new students lined up to get sorted.  
  
"Mouto, Yugi." Yugi walked over to a stool and sat on it while Professor McGonagall carefully placed the Sorting Hat on his head.  
  
(Interesting... Very interesting you have two souls in your mind instead of one...)  
  
~~And what if we do?~~  
  
~Be polite Yami~  
  
(Both very courageous, one can be reckless at times...)  
  
~~grr...~  
  
(Better be...)  
  
"Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat yelled. The Gryffindors cheered as Yugi walked over to the table to join Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Kaiba, Seto" Seto Kaiba stood up, ignoring the girls trying to get him to at least notice them. He put the hat on, and it immediately began looking into his mind and soul.  
  
(Hmmm... You have the Pharaoh's blood...)  
  
I'm related to the Pharaoh?????????????????  
  
(You're his cousin)  
  
Why am I not surprised?  
  
(Ooooooh a past self! High priest eh?)  
  
I get enough of that crap from Ishizu. Just sort me already  
  
(Fine.)  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
You did that on purpose... Were Seto's last words to the sorting hat. Seto strolled over to where Yugi was sitting and pulled out his dueling deck.  
  
"Stupid Fan-girls..." Seto muttered to himself as a couple thousand fan-girls ran over to him.  
  
"Is this Kaiba-person famous?" asked Ron.  
  
"You don't want to know..." replied Yugi.  
  
"Bakura, Ryou." Ryou wondered why Seto and Yami looked so pissed when the hat was put on, but walked up to the stool and put the hat on anyway. At once, he understood why Yami and Seto got so annoyed.  
  
(Ha! Another two-souler)  
  
//And you are?//  
  
(I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat)  
  
/I don't really mind which house I'm in... as long as I'm with my friends/  
  
(Hmmm let's see... Quick thinker, resourceful, a little denial able to endure pain, survived a shadow game? I'm impressed! Troubling past eh?)  
  
//Just sort us already dammit!//  
  
(That's the second person who said that)  
  
///Just sort us already!!!/// Ryou and Bakura both screamed in their minds.  
  
"Gryffindor!!!" The Gryffindors cheered as Ryou walked over to the Gryffindor table. Ryou immediately engaged in a deep conversation with Yugi on duel monsters.  
  
"Kaiba, Mokuba." Mokuba put on the hat, and started chatting to it about how cool his big brother is.  
  
"Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor Table again cheered.  
  
"Wow, there's a hell lot of Gryffindors this year," said Ron.  
  
"Almost all of us have been sorted, now only Malik remains, this should be pretty interesting,"  
  
"Ishtar, Malik"  
  
(These new students are getting weirder... oh! Sorry)  
  
~ *glares* ~  
  
(Hmmm. A Yami made from Anger and Sorrow? You have some serious issues)  
  
~Shut Up!~  
  
(No can do)  
  
"Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat yelled  
  
"WHAT???" Draco and Malik yelled in unison.  
  
"I refuse to be put with those DORKS!" Malik protested to Dumbledore. Malfoy was muttering to Crabbe and Goyal about 'filthy mudbloods' and Yugi, Ryou and Mokuba were very disappointed.  
  
"I apologize but when you are sorted, there is no turning back, now, can you please take your seat?" asked Dumbledore. Malik swore in Egyptian and took a seat in the Slytherin table still cursing. "Now, let the feast begin!" Rows and rows of food appeared on the tables.  
  
/Joey would love this.../ Ryou murmured staring at all of the food covering the tables.  
  
//Let's send him a picture// Bakura teased.  
  
10 minutes into the feast Professor McGonagall strolled over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"The headmaster would like to have a word with you two," She pointed to Yugi and Ryou.  
  
"For some weird reason..." Malik appeared behind Professor McGonagall. McGonagall ignored the comment and the three followed her. Harry suddenly stood up in his seat and followed, mouthing to Ron and Hermione "I need to see Dumbledore". Hermione nodded, and Harry exited along with the new students.  
  
"Fruit Gushers," Was the Password to Dumbledore's office.  
  
//That weird candy which has that sweet liquid in the middle?//  
  
/Probably.../  
  
The gargoyle sprang to life and stepped to the side, revealing a doorway behind him. After the platform at the train station, the food appearing from nowhere, and the ghosts, the gargoyle wasn't that much of a shock. The boys were finally getting used to things in the wizarding world. So they thought, anyway. Ryou noticed a beautiful golden bird perched next to Dumbledore's desk. Surrounding the desk, was a bunch of soft looking arm- chairs, and a warm fireplace.  
  
"Sit down," said Dumbledore taking his seat on his desk.  
  
"I think there's been a mistake with my house."  
  
"How so, Mr. Ishtar?"  
  
"I don't belong with those... I don't belong with them. I already don't get along with Slytherins."  
  
"I'm afraid your placement has already been decided. There's no changing it. You will just have to learn to get along with them. Perhaps it is not as bad as you think."  
  
"But that stupid hat made a mistake! I'm not like them!"  
  
"You may have more in common than you realize," Dumbledore said, his eyes almost smiling as the rest of his face remained serious. "The Sorting Hat doesn't make mistakes. You will just have to make adjustments."  
  
Malik fumed. He wasn't used to not getting his way. "I'm just trying to prevent trouble, Professor," he said. "There won't be any peace in that house, especially with that Malfoy kid."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy... is one of our most difficult students to get along with... but I know you will make every effort."  
  
"No promises."  
  
"So, er... why are we here?" asked Yugi intently. Dumbledore smiled and said:  
  
"I sensed a great power from you three as soon as you entered the castle," he said.  
  
//Does that concern him?//  
  
Yugi took a deep breath, he had a HELL LOTTTA explaining to do...  
  
Harry was eavesdropping on their conversation wearing the invisibility cloak. This was it! The explanation was finally coming! 


	5. Bakura’s sucky spell which somehow worke...

Chapter 5: Bakura's sucky spell which somehow worked  
  
"What are you doing, Potter?" Came Snape's cold voice as he appeared behind him.  
  
"I'm just walking," Harry said automatically.  
  
"Then why is your ear against the Headmaster's door Potter?" Snape replied with a sneer. Harry knew he couldn't win, so he decided to get back to the feast,-until Snape was gone...  
  
"Millennium ring, in this hour, Give me now the shadow power."  
  
Bakura chanted as the ring glowed. Bakura turned to Dumbledore and continued.  
  
"Water, Air, Earth and Fire,  
  
Grant me now my heart's desire." Bakura chanted. "Read this spell," said Bakura as he scribbled a sentence on to a piece of parchment and handed it to Dumbledore. Dumbledore started reciting as McGonagall gave him a what- the-hell-do-you-think-you-are-doing look.  
  
"Ancient magic I beseech,  
  
Place this knowledge within my reach. 'It must be their secret!' Thought Dumbledore. If I am ever going to tell, My life shall be a living hell." Dumbledore read.  
  
"I seal the truth with this spell, Here is our secret, keep it well." Bakura finished the incantation.  
  
~~You call that a spell???~~  
  
The Spellbinding Circle appeared around Dumbledore and then vanished into his shadow.  
  
//Well, at least it works, Pharaoh//  
  
"What just happened?" Asked Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Just making sure you won't tell anybody," Bakura replied menacingly.  
  
"Now, I'll begin," Yugi held out his Millennium Puzzle out so everybody could see. "5000 years ago, there existed a dark power so powerful, that it almost destroyed the world. The seven Millennium items were created in hope to stop it. Me, Ryou and Malik possess one of the seven items." Yugi continued. "Actually, me and Ryou possess two. Now, my Puzzle and Ryou's ring both have ancient spirits which reside in them, therefore, we kind of share bodies-"  
  
"Which really sucks!" Bakura interrupted. Dumbledore turned to him. Ryou took control again, and Dumbledore and McGonagall immediately realized what Yugi meant by 'sharing bodies'.  
  
"Allow me to introduce my Yami, Bakura,"  
  
"And the spirit of the Puzzle, the Pharaoh, Atem," said Yugi as Yami took over and looked over at Malik.  
  
"So, erm... Pharaoh and uh..." McGonagall started.  
  
"Tomb robber" said Yami.  
  
"Uh... yes can you demonstrate the powers you possess?"  
  
"Gladly" They all said.  
  
"I'll go first," said Malik holding out the rod. Yugi and Ryou groaned in their soul rooms. But the rod glowed and Malik took control of McGonagall's mind.  
  
"As you can see," Malik spoke from McGonagall's mouth. "I have successfully mind-controlled the one you call Minerva McGonagall. She is completely under my control. I can make her do, say and even think what ever I want. Watch this. Now, my mind slave-" Suddenly, Professor McGonagall was cart wheeling around the room. The rod glowed again, and McGonagall was back to normal. Dumbledore just nodded looking shocked.  
  
"My rod can also be transformed into a dagger!" Malik said proudly as he turned the spike at the bottom of the rod to reveal a sharp dagger. Bakura looked at it enviously, then turned back to Dumbledore. It was time to demonstrate his power.  
  
"With the shadow powers of my ring, I can summon monsters and perform spells whenever I like," Bakura's ring glowed a bright gold. Bakura took out his deck and looked through it. 'What is he doing?' Thought Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah! The Man Eater Bug!" Bakura shouted. A 6 foot tall Man Eater Bug appeared in the office. McGonagall shirked, but Dumbledore somehow, remained calm. The Man Eater Bug let out a roar, and McGonagall made Bakura call it back. Bakura found her fear of his bug amusing, and waited a few seconds before calling it back. "My ring can also rip people's souls out and trap them in inanimate objects, as in that weird blue ocean thingy on your desk."  
  
"My turn!" Yami stepped up, and the eye of horus appeared on his forehead. Suddenly, the room was no more, and they were floating in a swirling ocean of darkness.  
  
"Welcome to the shadow realm" said Malik.  
  
"This place..." Murmured Dumbledore.  
  
"It feeds on your soul, and soon devours it," said Bakura, who was actually enjoying it. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"A bit like dementors, this place, eh?"  
  
/Dementors are worse, Malik/  
  
//No, the shadow realm is//  
  
*I, for one have to agree*  
  
//Ha!//  
  
~~Well we all know Bakura sucks at making spells...~~ Teased Yami.  
  
//Well, at least it rhymes, Pharaoh!//  
  
"And back!" The darkness of the shadow realm faded, and Dumbledore's office appeared. McGonagall was on the verge of fainting, but Dumbledore was concerned about something else.  
  
"What do these items do if they are all put together?" asked Dumbledore wearily.  
  
"It gives you the power to rule the world," Bakura replied simply as if it wasn't a big deal at all. McGonagall gasped and whispered something to Dumbledore. He nodded and spoke.  
  
"I sensed a great evil like none other before when you were all attacked on the train. The dark lord Voldemort is after the items, and will do anything to get them,"  
  
Malik laughed remembering all of the efforts he and Bakura made to try to take over the world.  
  
"He thinks he can get the Millennium Items??? HA HA HA!!!" Malik laughed insanely as Yugi and Ryou sweat-dropped in their soul rooms.  
  
//CRAP! I hate rivals!!!// was Bakura's immediate reaction. Ryou just sighed.  
  
"I do not wish to know more until the time is right, but I must warn you that you must keep those items safe, no matter what. You are excused."  
  
//Great... just great. What does "until the time is right" mean? Why can we just tell Dumby-dore and get it over with?// Ryou ignored him, and walked out with Yugi and Malik. Yugi stopped.  
  
"Wait, there is something I want to ask you..."  
  
Harry walked just in time to see Dumbledore dismissing the three.  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"What were you talking about?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh! Mr. Moto just asked me if he and his friends could use the Great Hall to play Duel Monsters. You have heard of it?" Dumbledore replied cheerily.  
  
"That's it?" Harry asked suspiciously. Dumbledore nodded and walked past him not saying a word. Harry gasped. He'd sworn that he saw a dark outline of something in Dumbledore's shadow. Then he looked at McGonagall. She was slumped in a chair breathing hard. Harry ran as fast as he could up to his dormitory. There was something wrong, he could smell it.  
  
"So you are saying, that the new students are working for Voldemort? Rubbish!" said Ron as Harry told him about what he saw.  
  
"There's something different about Dumbledore!" Harry insisted.  
  
"Yes Harry... It may be..." Fred said in a Trelawney-like voice.  
  
"A PLAN TO CORRUPT OUR DEAR HEADMASTER!!!!!!!" George butted in over- dramatically. "SOON DUMBY-DORE WILL HAVE WHITE SPIKY HAIR, WEAR EARRINGS, HAVE A SILVER TREANCHCOAT AND *GASP* HAVE A LEATHER BELTS EVERYWHERE!!! OH THE HORROR!!!"  
  
The whole common room burst out laughing not knowing who entered.  
  
"Tag team duel tomorrow! Me and Seto verses Ryou and Malik!" Yugi yelled happily as he jumped onto his bed. The fan girls gasped at Seto's name, and decided at once, that they would watch. Some thought it was a magic duel, but decided to come anyway and some didn't know a thing about what Yugi was talking about.  
  
"Hey Yugi," Mokuba walked up to him.  
  
"Yes, Mokuba,"  
  
"Seto made this now technology so electronics can work in Hogwarts. We are going to it out on the duel discs tomorrow, so be at the Great Hall ready to duel!" Mokuba smiled. "Oh, and please be there on time. Seto is in a bad mood today..." He added.  
  
Yugi walked up to Seto, who was typing furiously on his laptop. He could see why he was so annoyed. Countless images of Funny-Bunny was dancing around on his e-mail going 'HEY KAIBA, HEY KAIBA, HEY KAIBA' over and over again in Pegasus's voice. Looking at the e-mail, Yugi noticed it was from Joey.  
  
"Hey Kaiba, can I borrow your laptop for a sec?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"Sure- if you tell that mutt to stop sending me these ridiculous e-mails," said Seto pushing the laptop to Yugi.  
  
"Alright then," said Yugi as he started typing:  
  
To: BlackDragon@duelistsnetwork.net, HarpieLady'sSister@duelmonsters.com, FairyGoddess@yahwee.com, PessimisticCyberMan@aol.org, dice_dude@dungeondicemonsters.com .  
  
From: KingOfGames@duelmonsters.com  
  
Hey guys how r u doing? Just 2 let u no I'm fine. See ya.  
  
Oh yea... Kaiba wants me 2 tell Joey 2 stop sending those "HEY KAIBA" Things.  
  
Yugi  
  
P.S. Ryou's e-mail is Change_Of_Heart@duelmonsters.co.uk, Mokuba's is Suga_high_Mokie@Kaibacorp.com.jp and Seto's e-mail is Blue_Eyed_Tormentor@Kaibacorp.com.jp  
  
"Alright, I'm done," Yugi clicked the send button, and waited for it to load.  
  
"HOW DOES IT WORK HERE???" Harry asked amazed as he approached Seto.  
  
"Newest Kaiba Cooperation technology," Seto said coolly. "I believe you owe me 10 galleons..." He added with a smirk.  
  
Yugi took another one of Seto's headache pills since the dementor attack earlier that day made his head feel worse. After 10 minutes, Yugi couldn't feel his head. Yugi sighed and went into bed. He had a feeling that the next day would be a long one.  
  
Ryou tucked himself in, and sighed to himself. It had been a long and exciting day, though his heart was still heavy due to the dementor attack. He knew that Bakura was still a bit down too. He could sense his feelings.  
  
/Are you ok?/  
  
//I'm Fine!!!// Bakura replied harshly.  
  
/You sure?/  
  
//Yes!!!!!//  
  
/I know you have a problem, Yami. I just want to help!/  
  
//It does not concern you hikari// Ryou sighed and replied:  
  
/You weren't the only one who lost a sister./ And with those words, he closed the mind link and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Malik glared at Malfoy. Malfoy glared back. This went on for awhile, and then they started arguing.  
  
"I can't believe I was put with you Slytherin idiots!" Malik yelled across the room where Malfoy was standing.  
  
"Well, I can't believe that a Mudblood like you was put into our house!" Malfoy yelled back.  
  
"My family has been practicing ancient magic for millenniums-"  
  
"-and you can't even use a wand! You are so pathetic,"  
  
*~Malik's POV~*  
  
PATHETIC??? He is calling ME Pathetic??? He doesn't know who he is messing with. THIS MEANS WAR! 


	6. Tag Team Duel: Part One

Chapter 6: The Duel (Part one)  
  
Malik woke up the next morning to find that a fraction of his duel monsters card collection was soaked in water. He turned and saw Malfoy and his friends sitting in the corner snickering loudly. Malik raised his millennium rod. Power radiated from it because of his anger. It was time for a little payback...  
  
The first day of Hogwarts, and the first tag team duel in a long time... Seto Kaiba yawned and got dressed. He got his duel disc, and crept over to Yugi and Ryou's bedside tables. He opened an unnoticeable flap in their duel discs, and inserted a tiny chip which allowed them to work. Immediately, they flashed on, and Kaiba put them back onto their tables and sat at a desk editing his deck. He'd have to install Malik's chip later.  
  
Ryou yawned in his bed. Still half-asleep, he checked his clock. AM 5:50.  
  
/...Time to get up.../ Ryou yawned again and got out of bed. He saw Yugi, Mokuba and Seto were already up.  
  
"He lives!" said Mokuba sarcastically. "You were supposed to be up twenty minutes ago so you can edit your deck before the duel,"  
  
"Sorry..." Ryou blushed with embarrassment because he did agree to wake up early.  
  
"Give me your sorrys later, we gotta go in 5 minutes," Seto closed his laptop and put it into his briefcase.  
  
Ryou looked shocked, and somehow got everything ready and followed Kaiba and Yugi downstairs. Seto made the crucial mistake of wearing his silver Kaiba Corp. trench coat- the one he wore in battle city. He finally realized his mistake as he walked into the great hall. He was going to be stampeded by a herd of fan-girls after this one...  
  
"I bet you 25 Galleons that Kaiba will be stampeded by fan-girls after this duel," said Mokuba.  
  
"Yeah? Well, I was going to bet the same thing!" Ryou chuckled.  
  
"Oh well... There's always Malik you can bet on!" Yugi laughed.  
  
"Ha! Yeah ^__^"  
  
"Oh really?" Seto interrupted. He had obviously been listening to their conversation. "I bet 30 Galleons that Malik will be a victim to the evil fan-girls too."  
  
"You're on!" Yugi, Mokuba and Ryou shouted at once.  
  
"In a matter of fact, Malik should be here by now..." Seto muttered.  
  
"Maybe something happened like-" Yugi was cut off by Malik, who just entered the pretty much empty, great hall.  
  
"That Malfoy kid destroyed half of my card collection!" Malik yelled as he ran over to the gang. (Well, sort of...)  
  
"You mean technically?" Ryou asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
"Battle City rules?" Asked Yugi changing the subject. Everyone nodded. The battle city rules sure spiced up the game; also, their decks were specially modified for them. "Oh yeah, 8000 life points each this time, I don't want this duel to be over that quick since our god cards can destroy us in one shot with 2000 or 4000" Again they nodded.  
  
"I'm only dueling if I get to use The Winged Dragon of Ra!" Malik crossed his arms stubbornly. Yugi agreed, and let him borrow the card.  
  
"Is Bakura okay without a god card?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"I dunno, really but-oof-" Ryou started, but then Yami Bakura took over.  
  
"I don't need a wimpy Egyptian god card to win," He said as stubborn as Malik. "But we play with no safety regulations." He grinned.  
  
"Don't worry, that just makes the game better," Yami took over assuring Bakura that he was not going to back off a challenge.  
  
"Excellent, though it's not fair since Yugi gets one god card is it?" Bakura's grin widened.  
  
"Kaiba, you can use Obelisk." Seto took the card, and put it into his deck without saying anything.  
  
"Now, to adjust my deck a bit-" Ryou took out his deck and looked at his cards.  
  
"Can you hurry up Bakura? We are already off schedule; the duel should have started 5 minutes ago!" Seto said irritably. Soon enough, people flooded into the hall, until a quarter of it was full. They have come to watch the duel. He then remembered something. He opened his pocket and took out a miniature chip like the ones in Yugi and Ryou's duel discs. "Put this in your duel disc, Malik. This marvel of technology allows anyone to use the duel discs and any other type of electronics to work here. Of course, it was made by me. I have already inserted one in Yugi and Ryou's..."  
  
"Cool! That means I can use my phone, and my MP3, and my walkman, and my palm, and my portable TV, and my Game Boy Advance SP, and my digital watch, and my virtual dueling simulator which fits in my pocket, and my pocket pc, and my mini fan, and my radio and my Nokia NGage and..." Malik inserted the chip into the duel disc as he listed all of the electronics he brought to Hogwarts not knowing that they would all be useless.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but this only works on Kaiba Corp. technology as in the duel disc. It won't work with others," Kaiba smiled as he saw the look of disappointment on Malik's face.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione went over to greet them.  
  
"What's this all about?" Asked Ron beckoning to the crowd surrounding them, including Dumbledore. Then he eyed Seto's trench coat. "What the..."  
  
"We're having a duel," said Seto impatiently.  
  
"What's that?" Asked Harry.  
  
"You'll see," answered Seto. He noticed Hermione and saw she was holding about 9 duel monsters cards. "I think Hermione would know," he added hoping that Hermione would explain.  
  
Mokuba suddenly took out his wand, and yelled 'Sonorous!' His voice was then magnified so he could be heard by everyone over the chattering of the students eating breakfast.  
  
"STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS! UH... YOU ARE ABOUT TO WITNESS THE MOST EXCITING EVENT TODAY! AND PROBRABLY THIS WEEK, AND MAYBE THIS MONTH! AND MAYBE THIS YEAR! UHH... MAYBE NOT, BUT WHAT I MEAN, IS IT IS GOING TO BE A DOUBLE DUEL! SETO KAIBA, AND YUGI MOTO V.S. RYOU BAKURA AND MALIK ISHTAR! THE DUEL WILL BEGIN SHORTLY!!!." Mokuba yelled over the crowd. Harry just looked at him. "I used to be a commentator in all of Seto's duel tourneys." Said Mokuba. "Oh! Look! It's starting!"  
  
"DUEL!" All four shouted. Yugi and Ryou both transformed into Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura. Their duel discs reacted to the dueling command, and activated. The crowd gasped in awe, including the muggle-borns who were familiar with the card game, but not with the duel disc technology which was only released in Japan and America.  
  
Seto's LP: 8000  
  
Malik's LP: 8000  
  
Yami Yugi's LP: 8000  
  
Yami Bakura's LP: 8000  
  
"I'll go first!" Shouted Malik. He drew his cards and smiled evilly. "I play 4 cards face down," The crowd gasped again as 4 holographic cards appeared on the field. "And I play Makiura the Destructor (1600/1200), in attack mode! I end my turn. A very realistic looking Makiura the Destructor appeared waving his weapon almost as if threatening Yami and Seto.  
  
~~FOUR cards face-down?~~  
  
~Let's not attack him before we find a way to get rid of them~  
  
/Or maybe he's using reverse psychology on you/  
  
~Don't help us Ryou, we are dueling against each-other ya know...~  
  
~~No no no... Yugi you got this all wrong! Maybe HE'S the one using reverse psychology on us!~~  
  
~Or, he could be using reverse-reverse psychology so we will believe him, because he is telling the truth~  
  
/Okay... I'm lost... I'd better leave/  
  
~~Or he could be using reverse-reverse-re-~~  
  
~Whatever...~ Yugi sighed. ~We'll just stick to the original plan~  
  
~*~Meanwhile...~*~  
  
Ron's mouth was hanging open as he stared at the holographic images floating right above the floor.  
  
"You ain't seen nothin' yet, Ron," said Mokuba cooly.  
  
"Is is... is that magic???"  
  
"Nope, it's Seto's holographic technology which uses projectors. It's solar powered, so you don't always have to replace it's batteries..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind..."  
  
It was Bakura's turn. He drew five cards and smiled too.  
  
"I play Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw two more cards. I place one card face down, and summon this monster face-down in defense-mode. It's your end Yugi!" Bakura laughed manically, and ended his turn.  
  
"What's up with him?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, it's his 'game face' replied Mokuba.  
  
"Okay,"  
  
Harry, on the other hand, was not convinced. He had watched Yugi and Ryou very carefully, and noticed a slight change in their appearance, but there was a big difference in there personalities and behavior. The usually quiet Ryou was now laughing like a maniac, and the nice Yugi, was glaring at his friend.  
  
Mokuba pointed his wand to his throat and yelled 'Sonorous' again, and his voice was loud once again.  
  
"THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW THE RULES OF DUEL MONSTERS CAN READ THE QUICK AND EASY INSTRUCTIONS ON THE LITTLE BOOKS WHICH ARE GIVEN OUT BY FRED AND GEORGE WEASLY. OR, YOU CAN ASK HERMIONE."  
  
"HEY!" Hermione cried indignantly.  
  
It was Seto's turn now he drew five cards from his modified deck, and then grinned. How could his luck be any better? 


	7. Tag Team Duel: Part Two

Chapter 7: The Duel Part two: The God of Ra  
  
~Kaiba's POV~  
  
Hmmm... Obelisk the Tormentor is in my hand, and I could easily summon it with these cards. Of course, using god cards in this duel will only make things boring. If there is anyone who could keep me interested in his duel, it's Yugi.  
  
"I'll start by playing the magic card, Graceful Charity, which let's me draw three more cards, and discard two. And that's not all, I play Monster Reborn!" A Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared on the field." The duel monsters fans gasped.  
  
"Is that the legendary rare card??? The Blue Eyed White Dragon???" Asked one to his friend.  
  
"It's Blue EYES White Dragon, Dennis," Replied his friend.  
  
"Same difference..."  
  
Another random duelist said:  
  
"Seto Kaiba and Yugi Mouto are the number one duelists in the world!"  
  
"I don't get it, why would they begin with such weak monsters?" asked Dean Thomas.  
  
"In Duelists Weekly, it talks about a tournament called Battle City where you have to sacrifice monsters to summon more powerful ones," He replied.  
  
"I've heard of Yugi and Kaiba, but who are they dueling?" Cho Chang asked Mokuba.  
  
"Well, the one who is wearing a black trench coat and has silver hair is Ryou Bakura, and the one next to him is Malik Ishtar. They were battle city finalists," Mokuba indicated them with his finger. Cho nodded and walked over to her friends who were in fits of giggles and laughter. Mokuba sighed and continued watching the duel.  
  
"Now, I summon Lord of Dragons! (1200/1100) in attack mode! And I play this card! Flute of Summoning Dragon to special-summon my two Blue-Eyes White Dragons!" Two gigantic white dragons appeared. They each gave a very realistic mighty roar, and floated of Seto's side of the field.  
  
Malik held his rod in his pocket. He knew that the Egyptian God card Obelisk was in Kaiba's hand. Will he dare use it after what happened at Battle City?  
  
"I see you are relying less on Obelisk the Tormentor. I know it's in your hand. Why don't you use it?" asked Malik.  
  
"First of all, Ishtar. There is a thing called 'saving things for later', and secondly," he paused. "I like dragons better."  
  
"I bet Seto's going to fuse them with the Polymerization card and create the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon," Mokuba said to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"He's gonna use Polymerization," Muttered Malik to Bakura. "If I get this wrong, you get my rod."  
  
"Really???"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Now, I fuse my three Blue Eyes White Dragons with Polymerization, to create the unstoppable Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!!!(4000/3800)" There was a blinding light, and when everybody opened there eyes, the three BEWDs were no more. In it's place was a 10 foot tall dragon with three heads getting ready to attack.  
  
"Oh My God!!! That thing is HUGE!!!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
"Correction. That is not a 'thing' It's the legendary Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and secondly, the god cards are bigger," Mokuba said coolly as if he encounters 10-foot three headed dragons every day.  
  
Hermione didn't bother what these 'god cards' were after seeing this one, she didn't want to know.  
  
"Big surprise," Bakura and Malik muttered in unison.  
  
"Instant attack allows me to attack either one of you immediately, so Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack Bakura's face-down card!" Ordered Seto. A silver-blue blast emerged out f each of the dragons heads and plummeted towards Bakura's face-down card. The card flipped over, revealing it as the Earthbound Spirit. The Earthbound spirit then shattered into a million pieces, leaving Bakura's side of the field defenseless.  
  
"I end my turn." Seto smirked.  
  
It was Yami's turn now. "Draw." Yami looked at his cards. "I place 3 cards face-down and summon Magician's Valkyria, in attack mode! (1600/1800)" The Magician's Valkyria materialized onto the field, did a back-flip in the air, and held her wand up high ready to attack. She winked at the crowd. "As long as this card remains face-up on the field, opponents can't attack with spell-caster type monsters. And I activate this card, Book of Secret Arts, which raises my magician's attack power by 300 points." Said Yami triumphantly. "Now, Magician's Valkyria (1900/1800) attack Malik's Makyura the Destructor! Murky Burning Light!" The Magician Girl waved her wand, and a pink-blue blast flew towards Malik's monster.  
  
"Activate Trap Card, Mirror Force!" Malik yelled.  
  
"Remove Trap!" Yami countered the Trap Card Malik just played.  
  
"Oh no, you don't! De-Spell!"  
  
"Sorry Malik... Activate Magic Jammer!"  
  
"Crap." The Magician's blast destroyed the monster Malik played, and his life counter fell to 7700LP.  
  
"That is what you call a chain," Mokuba informed Hermione and Ron. "There are three main types of cards in the game. Monster Cards, Magic or Spell Cards and Trap Cards. Monster cards are monsters you summon like the Ultimate Dragon on the field."  
  
"Man, this game is complicated..." Muttered Ron.  
  
"I lay one card face-down on the field, and set one monster face-down in defense mode!" Malik laid his cards on the duel disc, and ended his turn.  
  
"My turn!" Shouted Bakura "I summon The Headless Knight (1450/1700) in attack mode! I also play this card, Ultimate Offerings! This card allows me to summon another monster to the field with the cost of 500 life points. So I summon, Gronphen Zombie (1100/1050), also in attack mode.  
  
//Well that was pretty stupid.//  
  
/He wants us to destroy those monsters so he can summon Dark Necrofear, then activate the Dark Sanctuary card/  
  
"Man, Ryou has some creepy monsters!" said Ron looking nervous. Harry shrugged. That monster was nothing compared to the terrors he'd experienced. Nowhere near.  
  
"I activate Soul Exchange! I'll use it to offer the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and the Magician's Valkyria to help summon the Winged Dragon of Ra! So, I sacrifice the Gronphen Zombie, Magician's Valkyria and the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra!" The three monsters disappeared and a golden ball appeared illuminating the area. The crowd oooed and awed.  
  
"No! My ultimate dragon!" gasped Seto in panic.  
  
"Ishtar, my hikari says that he can read that gibberish on your god card," Bakura informed Malik.  
  
"Well, bring him out then! If he can read it, we can both control it which gives us a huge advantage!"  
  
Ryou took over immediately. Harry noticed a change, but didn't know exactly what.  
  
"You can read it?" Asked Malik amazed. Ryou nodded.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry,  
  
Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight."  
  
The ball began to glow even brighter and crack. Malik and Ryou chanted together  
  
"Envelope the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe.  
  
Unlock your powers deep within so that together we may win.  
  
Appear in this Shadow Game as I call your name...  
  
Winged Dragon of Ra!!!"  
  
Winged Dragon of Ra (7500/6650)  
  
DarkMagicianGal: Sorry if the chapter was a bit boring... please review! 


	8. A True Duelist

Chapter 8: A true duelist  
  
The vast majority of students watching the duel increased, and so did the number of first-years fainting. Dumbledore just stared at the dragon with huge interest through his half-moon spectacles.  
  
Winged Dragon of Ra: (7500/6650)  
  
"I'll end my turn. Let's see what you've got!"  
  
"Finally, it's the Winged Dragon of Ra!" Mokuba cried with excitement. "I was afraid that this duel was going to be boring."  
  
"Say what??? That thing is HUGE!" Gasped Ron. He turned to Hermione.  
  
"I've saw that in a book once, but I can't remember..." Hermione murmured, her eyes fixed on the dragon. Harry, who was watching the duel had a feeling that the dragon was dangerous. He backed away slightly and grasped his wand tightly in his pocket.  
  
"Malik and Ryou have summoned the mighty Egyptian god monster, the Winged Dragon of Ra! One of the three most powerful creatures in duel monsters! One blow of its attack can be devastating." Mokuba yelled into his mike. He had given up casting spells to make his voice louder so he hooked a mike to the stereo sound effects of the Kaiba Corp. duel discs.  
  
The dueling fans pretty much fainted either about the huge amount of attack points, or just the dragon's size. Dumbledore sat in his chair looking at the dragon without any sign of emotions. Snape just stood there open- mouthed. Harry loved every second Snape had that expression.  
  
The god monster was so big, that its hologram couldn't fit into the great hall. The dragon's scaly golden wing was halfway above the ceiling. Seto made a mental note that the Great Hall was too small to duel in, but he had other things to worry about. The safety features were too low. If the Winged Dragon attacked, the whole area might be destroyed without Kaiba Corp's anti-attack arena they had used in the Battle City Finals.  
  
Yugi and Yami were pretty shocked that Ryou could read the card on the dragon. With both of their opponents controlling the god, they had the advantage. Yami's eyes narrowed as his arm extended to draw his card. "Heart of the Cards..." Yami muttered. He drew. Just the card he needed to turn things around. "I play Graceful Charity, followed by, Pot of Greed! And I sacrifice these three magnet warriors to summon, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior! Now, I play the magic card De-Fusion which separates my monster back into three, which allows me to summon..." Yami grinned. "Slifer the Sky Dragon!" (4000/4000).  
  
"Ha! Your god card is no match for Ra!" Said Malik.  
  
"We'll see about that..." Seto replied coldly.  
  
"I summon Headless Knight (1450/1700) in attack mode! Headless Knight, attack Seto's life points!" The de-capitated knight took a swipe at Seto with his sword. Seto was thrown backwards a few feet but remained standing. There was a cut on his arm dripping blood.  
  
Madame Pompfry shrieked and attempted to run over to Seto with bandages. Dumbledore stopped her.  
  
"They are elite duelists, Poppy. They'll be fine." Said Dumbledore reassuringly.  
  
~Meanwhile...~  
  
"What a waste of your turn, Ryou," smirked Seto. "We all know that Bakura would have attacked and blown me to bits if he controlled the god card. Too bad. Guess you just don't have the guts."  
  
Ryou's eyes flashed. "Don't count on it, Kaiba. You'll see that I have guts my next turn!"  
  
~What's Ryou doing?~  
  
~~I think he wants to prove himself.~~  
  
~What?~  
  
~~Ryou's always been the quiet one and hardly dueled. It was always Bakura. This is his chance to prove that he is as powerful as you and I.~~  
  
~I never thought of it that way!~  
  
~~Yes, I've only realized now. Summoning Ra took quiet a lot of courage for Ryou, but now activating Dark Sanctuary will be his real test. Only a true duelist will not fear his cards no matter how evil they look. Ryou has potential and skill, and I believe in him. ~~  
  
Yugi smiled.  
  
~So do I~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hooded figures surrounded Domino Museum. It was at the still of night when Odeon suddenly woke up. He heard footsteps downstairs. He quietly went downstairs to see what was going on. Then he realized what happened; the tablet carrying the Pharaoh's secret was gone. The glass that had been protecting it had been smashed. What he didn't understand was why he didn't hear it being smashed. He took out a cellular phone from his jacket pocket. 'Miss Ishizu wasn't going to be pleased...'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Seto's POV~  
  
I checked my watch. It was midnight in Domino. Great... just great. Instead of being safe and sound in my bed in my office, I have to be here facing one of the most powerful cards in duel monsters. I looked up at the dragon's piercing eyes and looked at my hand. Yugi and I have adjusted our decks so it will be easy to summon gods. I drew my card. Just the card I needed to turn things around.  
  
"I'm such a good drawer," I said to myself. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! And I'll play this card too. De-Fusion, and sacrifice my three dragons to summon, Obelisk the Tormentor! (4000/4000)  
  
~Whoa guess Kaiba modified his deck to summon gods too!~  
  
~~He is such a good drawer too~ Yami replied sarcastically.  
  
"Now, Obelisk, attack Ryou's face-down card!" I yelled.  
  
~End POV~  
  
"Kaiba, No!" Yami shouted but it was too late. Obelisk's fist made contact with his face-down monster and it 'got destroyed. Kaiba put on his usual smirk, then ended his turn.  
  
Yami was about to open his mouth, but Yugi stopped him.  
  
~Let Kaiba figure out his mistake later on.~  
  
~~But Yugi-~~  
  
~We are not dueling with anything at risk, so I say we let Ryou play Dark Sanctuary. It'll make the game much more interesting. ~ Yami nodded.  
  
~Anyway, when was the last time we actually dueled for 'fun'?~ and with those words, Yugi disappeared into his soul room allowing the words to sink in.  
  
"I'll lay another monster face-down." Said Ryou with a smile.  
  
/its working/  
  
//Good. Once Dark Sanctuary is in play, we will be unstoppable.//  
  
~~Guess he didn't draw Dark Necrofear yet...~~  
  
"Slifer the Sky Dragon, attack that face-down monster, OBLITHERATE!" The face-down card flipped. It revealed itself as... Dark Necrofear.  
  
"No..." But it was no use. Slifer (5000/5000) already attacked the card sending it to the graveyard.  
  
"Aw crap." Was all Seto had to say.  
  
"You two are familiar of Dark Necrofear's special ability, I believe. Activate Dark Sanctuary!" Ryou commanded. Darkness enveloped the whole area, making the duelists almost oblivious to the crowd. A few first-years screamed over-dramatically and McGonagall FINALLY showed some interest (instead of terror and shock).  
  
~~Ryou did it. I knew he would.~~  
  
"What are you smiling about???" Seto asked in his cold voice. Yami's face straightened.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I'll lay one card face-down. Now, I will now attack your life points directly with this!" Ryou placed a magic card on the field. "Shooting Star Bow raised Ra's attack power by 1000 giving it an unstoppable 8500 attack points. As I mentioned earlier, this magic card also allows us to attack your life points directly."  
  
//You set Destiny Board face-down? Wow you are learning a lot from me!// Bakura commented impressed.  
  
"Oh no, not if I can help it!" Seto growled. "Obelisk the Tormentor!"  
  
Yami and Yugi knew this was it. "Slifer the Sky Dragon!"  
  
"Winged Dragon of Ra!" The two others yelled.  
  
"ATTACK!!!" All four duelists yelled.  
  
As the smoke cleared, Yugi and Seto staggered to their feet. Malik was out cold. Ryou was the only one who stayed standing though there was a deep gash on his arm which was dripping blood. This time, the four couldn't escape from Madame Pompfrey...  
  
Everything seemed a little awkward after the duel.  
  
"Okay I'm defiantly taking ancient ruins!" Ryou said happily marking a checklist of lessons. "Oh what's this. Occlumency?"  
  
"Believe me, you DON'T want to take that." Harry mumbled as he played with the left-over bacon on his plate.  
  
"What is Occlumency?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"Oh it's a something that will help you prevent people getting into your mind like mind control and hypnotism."  
  
"Really? Ryou exclaimed enthusiastically. "I'm taking it."  
  
"Suite yourself, but I'm warning you, it's very difficult."  
  
"What lesions are you taking Seto?" Yugi chirped.  
  
"All."  
  
"How can you take al-"  
  
"Just don't take all, I did, and it was horrible!" said Hermione. "Trust me. You don't want to."  
  
Seto shrugged and walked away. He paused and turned to Ryou.  
  
"Oh, and by the way, that blast from Slifer could have killed you Ryou, I'm impressed." Many turned and stared as he descended up the marble staircase.  
  
//Seto actually said something NICE??? Well that is something you don't hear every day!//  
  
/*nods in agreement*/  
  
"Okay, let's go. Our first lesson is..." Ron groaned. "Double Divination with the Slythrins!"  
  
DmGal: Still don't know what Malik did to Malfoy? It'll tell you in the next installment of this story so keep checking. (Sorry it took so long to update!) But meanwhile... I NEED REVIEWS!!! Thanks. 


End file.
